


A Daily Dose of 'What Did You Do?'

by alphabetotter



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetotter/pseuds/alphabetotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Bruce was going to distract Clark’s class, then it was only fair that Clark returned the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Daily Dose of 'What Did You Do?'

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post http://dedkake.tumblr.com/post/140521531177  
> prompt #3
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr http://superfluousuniverse.tumblr.com/
> 
> I'm pre-gaming for BvS, can you tell?

“Is that really you, Mr. Kent?” Jaime asked while trying and failing to cover his smile with his hand.

Clark’s face burned as his class giggled at his expense. The English teacher had half a mind to run out of the classroom and confront the instigator of his torment, but that would involve leaving his classroom unattended, and above everything, he wouldn’t do that. It wasn’t so much the picture itself that bothered him, it’s the fact that Bruce somehow got a hold of it, and managed to make it the lock screen on his laptop that was currently projecting his horrid 7th grade class picture to his class of 7th graders. Clark begged his parents to burn that picture for weeks, instead they sent it to all the relatives, and even put it in an honored spot on the fridge. Clark sighed, knowing that anything he wanted to teach today went out the window at the display of brace-faced, oily-skinned, plaid-shirted, bowl-cut 12-year-old Mr. Kent.

Luckily, the next hour was Clark’s prep, and unluckily for Bruce, Clark decided to make an appearance. If Bruce was going to distract Clark’s class, then it was only fair that Clark returned the favor. Clark entered the computer lab with what he considered a calm expression, but from the slightly worried glances he got from the kids, he may not have pulled it off as well as he would have liked. Bruce glanced up from his desk in the corner, he feigned a look of surprise at the other teacher’s presence, to which Clark had to stifle a snort. “Mr. Kent! To what do I owe this pleasure?” Bruce called with a hint of sarcasm. They had the attention of the pre-teens now.

Mr. Kent was well liked among the students, he was the nice teacher that encouraged and instilled confidence in their skills. Mr. Wayne, on the other hand, had a mixed reputation. The Computer Science teacher demanded a lot from his students, he was helpful and knowledgeable, yet strict; thus dividing the student body into those who loved him, or hated him. So when the kind hearted Mr. Kent came uninvited into the dark lab of Mr. Wayne, the students watched the eminent show with interest.

“I had some computer troubles, thought you might be willing to help me out later.” Clark responded casually as he walked into the room.

Clark saw clarity in Bruce’s dark eyes for a second. Good. “Why don’t you call the IT department?” Bruce asked sharply.

Clark made it to the front of Bruce’s desk and looked down at the man, “But you are so much better.” Mr. Wayne’s eyes narrowed as he met the bright corn-flower gaze with his own. He didn’t say anything, so Clark took that as confirmation, “So my room for lunch?” He asked.

“Hrn.” Bruce broke eye contact with the other teacher and went back to his work. Clark smirked at the top of his head teacher’s head and turned to leave the classroom triumphantly. He waited long enough outside the classroom to hear Mr. Wayne call out, “I do not hear nearly enough typing!” before heading back to his own classroom.

Rumors were flying all over campus. Someone hacked Mr. Kent’s laptop, so was Mr. Wayne going to help him find the culprit? Was Mr. Wayne himself the culprit? If so, were they going to fight? Who would win in an Epic Rap Battle? Mr. Wayne is fierce and could take anyone, but does he even know what rap is? Mr. Kent is good with words, but could he hold his own in a fight? Come lunchtime, the students were convinced that they were missing the fight of the century.

Mr. Kent was checking his emails when Mr. Wayne entered his classroom. He sat down on the chair next to Clark’s desk, “That was petty, and childish.” Bruce told him.

“Me? You’re the one who had to bring that awful picture into it! Where did you even-” Clark stopped mid-rant to notice Bruce’s amused smile, “You didn’t!”

“Martha was very thrilled by my interest in your old pictures. I told her it was for the yearbook.” Bruce replied as Clark groaned into his hands.

“Betrayed by my own mother!” Then he glanced at Bruce with a twinkle in his eyes, “It’s too bad really, I did have two slices of pie, but I guess I’m going to have to eat both of them now.”

“If you withhold your mom’s blackberry pie from me, Kent, I will be forced to take action.” Bruce growled.

“Oh yeah? You’re going to fight me?” Clark teased.

“Something like that.” Bruce reached out and grabbed his boyfriend by the collar to drag him into a searing kiss.

Mr. Kent was a bit rumpled for his next class. Two of his shirt buttons were undone, and in the back it was untucked. His hair was a mess, his face was all red, and he had to keep wiping off his glasses because they were constantly fogging up. Must have been a heck of a fight indeed.


End file.
